Monster
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place when Azula throws the brush at her mirror in the Season 3 finale trailer. Azula is having hallucinations of her mother. What is her mother saying to her? How will it affect Azula herself? What does her mother think of her?


**I was inspired to write this after watching the Season 3 Finale trailer. It takes place when Azula is throwning the brush at the reflection of her mother in the mirror. So here's**_** Monster.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Azula lay face up in her bed in the Fire Nation palace. She was having what was probably the worst day of her life. It was only hours before that her two best friends, Mai and Ty Lee betrayed her. Azula could still hear Mai's words echoing in her ears. _"I love Zuko more than I fear you." _And she could still feel Ty Lee striking her body's presure points and letting Azula fall limp to the ground. Azula turned over on her side, thinking how could this have happened? Whenever Azula planned someting, it turned out perfectly. But she did not expect her two friends to betray her. Why would they do that?

"You're a monster," said a female voice. Azula's head snapped up at the voice, but no one was in her room.

"I must be hearing things," Azula said, laying her head back down. Except no sooner that her head touched the pilow that the voice said again, "Monster." Azula looked up again, but her room was still empty.

"Who's there," she called out, sitting up straight.

"Azula, you're a monster," said the voice again. Azula narrowed her eyes and stepped out of bed, ready to attack. Slowly, she walked over to the door and opened it. But no one was there. There wasn't even anyone down the hall.

"Calm down Azula," she said to herself, "You're just stressed out." She closed the door and and turned around...and screamed. Because stading in front of her was her mother. But it couldn't be. Her mother disappeared years ago. And the women in front of her looked exactly like her mother the day she left. Surely, her mom must have aged. The women leaned foward and whispered in Azula's face "Monster." Azula blinked and the women disappeared.

"Okay, that was weird," Azula said, "I'm probably just tired and seeing things." Azula went over to her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. And saw her mother's reflection looking back at her.

"Monster," the reflection whispered. Azula spun around, but no one was standing behind her.

"What do you mean?" she said out loud. Azula turned back around and her mother's reflection returned to the mirror.

"You're a monster Azula," her mother's reflection said, "That's why your friends betrayed you. You were about to kill one of them, just because she wanted to protect the one she loved."

"You're wrong," Azula said, her voice steady, "Mai betrayed me. Betrayed her country. And so did Ty Lee.'

"No Azula," her mother's reflection said, "You betrayed them." Azula laughed coldly.

"Why should I listen to you?" she snapped, "You're not real. You're gone. You left years ago." Azula felt a hand land on her shoulder and spun around. But no one was there. She turned back to her mirror and her mother's reflection returned.

"You're a monster Azula," said her mother's reflection, "You always have been. Even when you were little. If someone doesn't do as you say, you hurt them."

"Because they deserve it," Azula said, "They should know better than to betray me."

"You're a monster Azula," said her mother's reflection.

"No I'm not," Azula snapped. She felt tears burning in her eyes, "I'm not a monster!"

"You're a monster Azula," said her mother's reflection louder.

"No I'm not," Azula repeated.

"Monster."

"I'm not!"

"You're a monster."

"No I'm not!"

"A monster."

"I'M NOT A MONSTER!"

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" her mother shouted. Azula grabbed her brush and threw it at the mirror, shattering it and her mother's reflection to pieces. Azula sank to her knees, tears falling from her gold eyes, and whispered in a broken voice, "I'm not a monster mom."

**Well, there's **_**Monster.**_** I actually found it fun doing a story about Azula. Please Review!**


End file.
